The present invention relates to printing systems that make use of a replaceable printing component. More particularly, the present invention relates to replaceable printing components that include a radio frequency linking device for providing information relating to the replaceable printing component.
In the case where the printing system is an ink jet printing system, an ink-jet printhead is frequently mounted within a carriage that is moved back and forth across a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either carried by the carriage or mounted to the printing system to not move with the carriage. For the case where the ink supply is not carried with the carriage, the ink supply can be intermittently or continuously connected to the printhead for replenishing the printhead. In either case, the replaceable printing components, such as the ink container and the printhead, require periodic replacement. The ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is replaced at the end of printhead life.
In the case where the printing system is an electrophotographic printing system, the replaceable consumable is typically the electrophotographic engine frequently referred to as a toner cartridge. The toner cartridge often includes an intermediate imaging device such as a drum and an imaging material such as toner. The drum is charged using an energy source such as a scanning laser. The imaging material is attracted to the charged drum and is then transferred to print media. The replaceable printing component is either a supply of imaging material or the entire toner cartridge.
These replaceable printing components are often sold through retail sales channels. Because of the relatively high cost of these replaceable printing components they pose a theft risk to retailers. There is an ever present need for techniques for preventing theft from retailers. These techniques should be difficult for thieves to defeat. In addition, these techniques should be reliable and result in relatively little additional costs to the retailers.
One aspect of the present disclosure is a marking engine for use in a marking machine. The marking engine is responsive to control signals for selectively depositing marking material on media. The marking engine includes a housing associated with the marking engine. The housing is configured for docking with the printing system. Also included is a radio frequency linking device mounted to the housing for providing a radio frequency link for transferring information between the marking engine and surveillance devices different from the marking machine.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is a replaceable printing component for insertion into a printing system. The replaceable printing component includes a radio frequency linking device for transferring information between the replaceable printing component and the printing system, wherein the radio frequency linking device is configured for transferring information between the replaceable printing component and electronic surveillance systems.